


White

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Series: dwarvenbeardspores aroaces the line [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aging, Asexual, Domestic, Drabble, Growing Old Together, Other, Polyamory, aroaceingtheline2021, puns, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Cel's hair is only beginning to go white.For aroaceing the line week, 2021, day 1.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: dwarvenbeardspores aroaces the line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178915
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Aroaceing the line week, day 1: **Pride** \- Doubt - Stars - **White.**
> 
> A teensy bit past midnight but it turns out I'm massively hype for this week AND my brain is cooperating? Wild.

Cel's hair is only beginning to go white, blonde streaked with an ever-lightening silver that Wilde loves to run his fingers through. It's soft, today. Zolf's healed not only their aches but their electrified hairstyle as well. 

Wilde's hair, like Zolf's, has been white for years.

He presses a kiss to Cel's scalp. "You'll join our level one day, darling."

"Rude," they tease. "I've earned this by being  _ old.  _ You and Zolf got yours being dramatic."

"Mmhmm. Successfully, too. In fact, I'd say we've  _ aced  _ it." 

"I heard that!" Zolf calls from the hall. "No puns!"

Cel cackles.

Wilde beams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores.


End file.
